Letters From Esme
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: Esme's written thoughts to Bella as a gift on her special day. My first Twilight fic - please read and review!
1. The Beginning

Well everyone, this is my first shot at a Twilight fic. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

**********

I sat on the plane beside my new husband, thinking that life could not get any better than this. I just married the love of my life, he's taking me on our honeymoon to who knows where, and honestly I don't really care. As long as I'm with him, I'm happy.

As I rest my head on his shoulder, I sigh. He turns to look at me, and runs his chilly finger along my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say cuddling in a little closer to him. "Nothing at all."

He sits up quite abruptly, and reaches into his coat pocket.

"I almost forgot. I was asked to give this to you."

He hands me an envelope, with my name written in the most beautiful script.

'_**Mrs. Isabella Cullen'**_

I smiled at him, realizing that is the first time I have seen my new name written in full.

"I love how that looks."

"As do I, my love" he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"Who is this from?"

"I think you should open it and read for yourself."

"Ok."

I sit up in my seat and eagerly open the envelope.

'_**From the desk of Mrs. Esme Cullen**_.'

I look up at him with amazement on my face.

"Esme?"

He nodded his head, prodding me to continue reading.

"Should I read this out loud or keep it to myself?"

"It's your decision, it was written for you and I haven't seen any of the contents."

"I think I'll keep it to myself for now, if that's alright."

He smiled at me.

"You do that, and I'll have a little nap."

I smiled at him, knowing that he said that for the benefit of the other passengers around us.

I unfolded the first of what looked to be at least 20 sheets of parchment and smiled as I read.

_**********_

_My dearest Bella ~ the newest member of my family._

_I didn't know what I could possibly get for you on this special day, other than the gift that I'm certain Edward will tell you about once you get closer. _

_Over the past two weeks I have tirelessly thought of what would be the most appropriate for you; something just between you and I. I think I have found it. _

_My dear Bella, the pages that follow are my words for you. They are my thoughts and memories from the first mention of your name to you today. _

_I am so overjoyed to have you in our family._

_Never forget that we all love you, so very much._

_~Esme_

_*********_


	2. The First Letter

_**********_

_I am so overjoyed to have you in our family._

_Never forget that we all love you, so very much._

_~Esme_

_*********_

_I knew, ever since the day that Edward came home and spoke to Carlisle that you were the one. He didn't want to admit it, and knowing that he needed some alone time with him, I sent them off hunting in Vancouver for a few days. When he returned it looked as though it had done them both a world of good._

_Being a vampire has its good points, one of those being you can be so in tune with what someone is thinking and feeling. For decades I had witnessed him looking at his brothers and sisters, not knowing when his turn would come – if ever. He never said anything, but I just knew that he was lonely. Not so much in a physical way, though I'm positive there was that, but he was pining for someone to share his existence with. _

_The kids went off to school the day after they came back from their hunting trip, and when he returned home he was so confused. I remember him telling both me and Carlisle that he had never wanted to be near someone as much as he had wanted to be with you, that it was so intense it was frightening him. _

_The next day, he saved your life and according to him, he lost all sense of self control._

_Carlisle told me all about this when he got home from the hospital, of course, and as much as I wanted to scold him for being so reckless, I couldn't. My non-beating heart was leaping for him, knowing that he had found you - his soul mate. He hadn't completely gotten there yet, but I knew it wouldn't take long. He was, and still is, a very smart man._

_Weeks passed and he had come home one day after spending time with you. He pulled me and Carlisle aside and told us that you knew. There was, no pun intended, dead silence in the room. _

_All of the family had run into the room with the same expressions on their faces. _

_Sheer panic. _

_The interrogation began. _

_First Rosalie, then Jasper, Emmett and Alice. They all wanted to know what your intentions were, if you planned to expose what we were. He adamantly stated that you had no intention of saying anything to anyone, and you would never do anything to hurt any of us. This brought calm to almost everyone, Rosalie and Emmett were the hardest to convince. I told him that if he was happy and believed that he could trust you, then so could we – as a family. A look of relief washed over his face, and all he could say was a simple but sincere thank you._

_Two months had gone by, and every night he was no where to be found. We all knew where he was, sitting at your bedside watching you sleep. _

_One night that summer he had come home and asked where everyone was. I said that they were all out either hunting or shopping, and he asked me to keep something in confidence. I assured him that I would not allow anyone to read my thoughts. He told me that he had had enough strength to stop himself, and that he had kissed you. I was elated! If it were possible for me to have cried tears of joy, I would have. I threw my arms around him and hugged him, that being the only possible way at the time to express my happiness without words. He didn't need them, he was merely seeking approval. After our hug ended, he became very internal, and didn't say anything. After asking what the issue was, he asked if he could bring you by and introduce you to us. I smiled what had to have been the largest smile I had ever had. I told him how happy I was for him, how he had to treasure her for what you were (and are) and that WE would be honored to have you in our home. I asked about what you might like to eat, and he said that we didn't have to go to any great lengths to impress you. You knew that we didn't eat human food, so it wasn't necessary at all. I said it was ok, but I was planning to whip something up for you regardless. After all, we had to make a good impression._

_The day finally came when we met you, his love. Rosalie was in the kitchen as we were cooking for you and as soon as the front door closed, we could all smell you. We absolutely HAD to stop what we were doing, your scent was incredible. Edward never lied, but when he had described your scent to us, his words did not do you justice._

_You both walked into the kitchen and we talked for a few minutes, not wanting to overwhelm you, considering you were probably scared to death being in a house full of vampires. I had learned later that you were more afraid that we wouldn't like you, not that we could have you for our main course. I laughed when he told me that._

_The next day was cloudy and overcast, as Alice had predicted – the perfect chance for us to play baseball. He asked if it would be alright if he brought you with us, to see us all together being 'normal'. Almost everyone thought that this was a great idea; the only person who had concerns was, of course, Rosalie. She still hadn't come to a decision about whether or not she totally approved of you, but thankfully she tolerated the situation for his sake. She knew that Edward was in love, and that he was happy, and that it was about time he had a little happiness in his world._

_The formal introduction, according to his personal protocol, was made to your father, and you was allowed to come to play baseball with us. I welcomed you with open arms, and told you that we would need an umpire. You called them like you saw them, and even Emmett warmed up to you, agreeing with your call when you called Rosalie out._

_Our entire family came to your defense when the tracker regarded you as a snack, and we instantly formulated a plan to get you to safety. Edward, of course, could not stop blaming himself for putting you in danger and as I watched the two cars pull out of our garage watching the object of his ever vigilant protection being driven away, the look of utter pain on his face was, if possible, heartbreaking. _

_You had been lured to your old ballet studio where the tracker was waiting. He arrived just in time, though your leg had already been broken quite badly. The rest of the family showed up quickly and did what needed to be done to the hideous monster that had attempted to ruin my boy's happiness. Carlisle later told me that he had been beside himself wanting another option besides retrieving the venom in the way that had to be done. Edward didn't know if he would be able to stop. Carlisle stood by him, all the while tending to you, and reassuring him that he would be able to stop. He did what needed to be done, and stopped just in time. Carlisle thinks it was the words 'you're killing her' that made him._

_According to Carlisle you recovered quickly, but not before several attempts by my son were made to stop you from hurting yourself by being with him. He only wanted you safe Bella, and he felt that if the only way to do this was to have you not be with him he would do it – even if it that for the rest of his existence he would have to be without you. _

_You refused. _

_Good girl._

_The day after you got out of the hospital he stayed at your side night and day to ensure that you were alright. He somehow convinced you that you needed to go to the prom, and my youngest daughter took matters in hand. She loaned you the most beautiful dress, simple and understated, but incredibly perfect for you. He was so nervous getting ready that I couldn't help but giggle at him whenever I could hear his thoughts. He came out of his room and he walked down the stairway, taking his time because he knew that it would take you a while to get ready being in a cast. He came into the kitchen and all I could do was smile. Carlisle and I handed him the box with your wrist corsage and hugged him before he left. He got into his car and drove away while we watched arm in arm – knowing that he was going to have an incredible night with you, his love._

_You both walked in the door after the prom, and he told me what you had asked him to do. He looked so sad that he didn't fulfill your request, but he knew that this was the best for you, at least for now. He wanted you to experience the normal things that a young woman should – going to the prom, graduating from school, going on a trip somewhere. He wanted those things for you, Bella, and he wanted your life to be as fulfilling as possible. If the time came, he said he would grant your request, but he cared so very much for you that he couldn't allow you to miss out on what he had missed in his human life. _

_He spent every night with you that summer, spending his days with you either at your house when it was rainy or here at ours if it was sunny. Once or twice you fell asleep here when it was late, so I had called your father to let him know that you were alright and you were asleep in our 'guest room'. I think that coming from one 'parent' to another, it was better received. You thanked me each time I made that call for you._

_You're welcome, Bella._


	3. The Second Letter

__

****************

_Once or twice you fell asleep here when it was late, so I had called your father to let him know that you were alright and you were asleep in our 'guest room'. I think that coming from one 'parent' to another, it was better received. You thanked me each time I made that call for you._

_You're welcome, Bella._

**********

_Bella, your eighteenth birthday was an incredible event at our house, for so many different reasons. We, with of course the help of Alice and Edward, were so intent on giving you the best birthday ever since you were, and are, such a part of our lives. Edward had come to us and asked if we would be willing to plan something for you, something small and intimate, but something that you would enjoy none the less. Of course we couldn't be more excited to plan this special day for you. We hadn't celebrated a birthday in decades, and it was thrilling to plan the party for you. _

_When Edward arrived that day with you, we were so anxious to see you. Even Rosalie was excited to celebrate a birthday! We had gotten you a few gifts, on Edward's suggestions, and were waiting with baited breath to see if you liked what we had individually chosen for you. Alice thought it would be good to get you a cupcake from the best bakery in town, since we all agreed that it might make you a little uncomfortable with a whole cake to eat. We had all learned our lesson from your first visit to our house, but we knew that you couldn't celebrate a birthday without a little bit of cake. I'm just sorry that you didn't get a chance to eat it. The baker had told Alice that it was the most decadent cupcake he had – Devil's Food Cake with chocolate frosting. I think that's one of the things that I miss about being human – eating chocolaty things. _

_After you opened the paper and got that cut, my eyes instantly went to Jasper knowing that, being our newest vegetarian, he would have great difficulty in keeping his control. Edward instantly jumped to your defense, and I could see so many different emotions in him. Rage towards his brother for even thinking of attacking you, worry that you were in any way being threatened by a member of his family, and most of all, disappointment in himself for even bring you here and putting you, in what he thought, was harm's way._

_We got you taken care of, and brought you home. Jasper went out hunting and we saw the sadness in his eyes when he returned. He and Edward had it out, and the verbal sparring that happened between them was something that I couldn't have imagined between these two men. Jasper had told Edward that he was so incredibly sorry that he even made an attempt to get to you, and though I know that Edward was upset with Jasper for doing this, he nodded his head and stated that he understood. He retreated to his room and I attempted to access his thoughts, but he had somehow blocked them from us – even Alice wasn't able to get a vision as to what he was planning. It was very frustrating._

_Two days later he went to see you, to talk to you, to attempt to apologize again he stated. He didn't tell me that he was planning to leave you, to disassociate himself from the one thing in his existence that he had yearned for, and to inflict this much pain and anguish on himself._

_He returned home later that evening, and had an item of clothing in his hand. I don't know if you ever knew it, but he had later told me it was the shirt you were wearing when he first kissed you. He knew that if he had something of you, something with your scent, he would be able to get through the pain and devastation of what he had done to you. _

_I brought him into Carlisle's office and asked him specifically what he had done and why. He attempted to give me half truths, but I could see past him. I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. I told him that he didn't have anything to fear, that you would be safe in this house. There was no need for him to stop being with you, that Jasper was truly repentant for what he had done, and that he had a plan in action should something like that ever happen again. Edward smiled a little and laughed at this. He asked me what he could have possibly planned when you were the most awkward, uncoordinated… perfect human being on the face of the earth. I could only smile sadly at him, knowing that this event had truly broken his dead heart. _

_Bella, if it were possible for him to be killed by one simple action, an action and decision made out of complete unconditional love, what he did that day would have killed him. The sorrow on his face when he told me what he had said to you broke me, and I wish I were human so I could have cried for him. All I could do, Bella, was to hold him and re-assure him that you would always be there for him – whenever he needed you, and whenever he was ready to smarten up and realize that you were an intelligent, beautiful woman that loved him – no matter who or what he was. _

_The next few months were terror for us; his mood swings were horrific, and as we were trying to get accustomed to our new location and surroundings, we knew that our family dynamic was altered. There was something missing and we all sensed it. You were what was missing, Bella. Our family was not complete because you were not a part of us, of Edward. _

_Alice had a vision one day. It shocked her, what she saw, and Edward saw the look across her face. She was distraught, and she didn't want to believe what she had seen. When Edward called your house to try and speak to your father to know for certain what had happened he heard that your father was at the funeral. When he got the confirmation he was dreading, he ran out of the house faster than I had ever seen him run, and all I could hear in the distance was the deafening sound of my son's heart breaking. He yelled, screamed, and no doubt destroyed several acres of forest in an attempt to calm his rage. He returned to the house several hours later and made eye contact with no one. He calmly put your shirt into a bag along with a few other things of yours that he had, got into his car and drove away. We attempted to stop him and find out what was on his mind but he would have nothing to do with it. _

_We knew, at that point, we had to call and speak to your father. Imagine our surprise and relief when you had answered the phone! Alice had already had a vision that you were still alive, as she had seen you in some type of motorcycle accident and we needed to know for certain what was exactly going on. We had no idea where Edward was, and we needed to get word to him by any means possible. _

_Alice got the first flight to Forks and we were a day behind her. She called us to let us know that you were very much alive and to try to contact Edward to let him know. She had still not gotten a vision of where he may have been, what he might be doing, but she was dreading what he might be thinking since she had always been able to read his thoughts – no matter how far apart they were._

_She got the vision on a Saturday, a vision that any mother or mother figure would dread. My son, my Edward was planning to give himself to the Volturi so they could end his existence. That had to mean he was in Italy. Alice came to get you and you both went to Italy to save my boy. I have to state for the record that I thank you, Bella, for keeping me informed of what the plans were, what Alice was seeing. You kept me in touch with the situation so that we could get better prepared for the homecoming of my son and two, well almost two daughters. You were a lifeline for the rest of this family as Alice was attempting to stay connected to Edward's intentions, and this caused us great peace of mind. _

_Edward told me upon his return home that you had tackled him in the square, mere seconds before he was going to do what none of us should ever do. He told me as he watched you sleep in his arms after our family meeting that he had never seen your eyes so alive and vibrant as he had on that day. He said that he never wanted to be in a place where you weren't, and that when he left you before he had left any remainder of his heart with you. He knew that it was always yours, and he couldn't face existing in a world where you weren't. He stated that he regretted putting you in the dangerous situation he had put you in while you were in Italy, and he knew that he would have to change you. _

_I wanted to tell you, Bella, that my family adores you. You are a breath of fresh air in a stale, dry place. You are intelligent, stunningly beautiful, and the light in my son's eyes. I could tell his frustration during the family meeting you called with all of us. He truly doesn't want subject you to an eternity of being damned. He wants to see you grow old, he wants you to experience things that he never got to, which is why he stated that he did not want to change you despite the commands of the Volturi. In the end, Bella, he knows that you have made this decision with a sound mind, your thoughts clear of any doubt or misgivings. You have weighed all the facts and how they will affect you, and I was at that moment so proud to see how much you loved him. You were willing to surrender yourself for our safety, and that, my precious Bella, is a gift that no one can ever take away._

_My dearest Bella, he adores you in a way that I have never witnessed, even between Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and even between Carlisle and myself. Every fiber of his being is yours, Bella. I know that you feel the same towards Edward, and I am so very happy that you were able to save him. _

_*******_


	4. An Interlude

************

I sat quietly beside my beautiful wife, not letting the wiping of her eyes go unnoticed. I'd definitely ask her about that when the time was right. I could see that she was getting quite emotional at what she was reading, but this letter and the delivery of it had specific instructions for me. As much as I could easily fend off anything that Esme wanted to bring my way, she scared me – and I was not about to get on her bad side. I kept my end of the delivery deal, though with my head resting on her left shoulder, it took every ounce of strength not to open my eyes and have a little peek. Seeing as I was in such close contact with her, I couldn't resist inhaling. Her scent was just so… so… enticing.

"_Edward_?"

I think I inhaled just a little too loudly. I pretended as though I was still sleeping for the benefit of the other humans on board.

"_Edward, love. Are you awake?"_

She leaned her head towards mine and whispered very softly, for my ears only.

"_Appreciating the bouquet, are we?"_

I could feel her smile, and feel her feel my smile.

"_Are you going to wake up anytime soon?"_

I felt her warm fingers gently touch my face and I leaned into her more.

"_No, I'm not."_

I could sense she was smiling as she leaned in to whisper to me.

"_You never sleep, Edward_."

I opened my eyes and looked into her beautiful brown ones.

"_That's because I only need you for energy, my love_."

She leaned towards me and placed a warm, gentle kiss on my lips.

"_Would you like to know what was in the letter so far?"_

I sat up and placed my right hand behind her head, looking gently at her.

"_It's completely up to you, Bella. If you don't want me to, then I won't. I'll only ever do what you want me to_."

She smiled at me.

"_Is that a promise?"_

I smiled back at her.

"_Wait until we get where we're going, my love. Only a few hours more."_

"_If you'd like, I think you can read over these few pages here. I think you should read them. Esme loves you very much, you know_."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"_I know she does, sweet."_

"_I need you to promise me something before I give these sheets to you though."_

"_Anything."_

"_I need you to promise me that you will not get upset at what is written on these pages, and that you will absolutely not let Esme know in any way shape or form that I let you read them. Ok?"_

I looked at her questioningly.

"_Is there something in there that I shouldn't read then? Will I be angry?"_

"_I don't think angry, as much as perhaps frustrated with Esme that she wrote what she wrote. She told me a lot of personal things, Edward, and though you may not agree with her telling me these things, this is the best thing that I could have had in my life – other than you, of course."_

I kissed the top of her head as she handed me the sheets of paper with Esme's distinct script all over the pages.

"_I want my shirt back, by the way."_

"_What shirt?"_

"_My favorite shirt. The blue one that I wore on the night that you first kissed me. Do you still have it?"_

Esme is in for it. I hope you can hear this, Esme, because I am so…

"_Edward, you promised."_

She must have sensed my anger that Esme had told her something so very personal.

"_I hadn't actually promised yet, Isabella."_

"_We're on formal names now I see."_

"_Yes, it would appear so."_

"_Well then, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I would like my papers back."_

She extended her hand to me, thinking that I would give her back her letter. I took her hand in mine, and leaned my head to her ear so I could whisper to her.

"_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."_

I think she just groaned.

"_Would you like them back?_"

She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"_Say my name again."_

I leaned towards her as I strategically placed kisses on her delicious skin between every word.

"_Isabella_."

A kiss on her collarbone – I could never move from this spot and be a very happy man.

"_Marie_."

A kiss on the side of her neck – just where her pulse was beating so very rapidly and I could feel her blood rushing.

"_Swan_."

A kiss on that delicate spot right at the top of her neck just behind her ear. She would normally get ticklish with this, but not the way my lips are moving along her jaw as I draw out her last name.

"_Cullen_."

I looked directly into her eyes and for a moment I thought I could read what she was thinking. Maybe not.

"_Do you need, you know… a moment?"_

She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"_Quite possibly several."_

I smiled. Satisfaction is a great thing. The first time I kiss her she falls over, then the next time I kiss her she passes out. I can only imagine the first time that we…

"_Edward did you hear me?"_

I shook my head out of my reverie and took her hand in mine.

"_I'm sorry, love. I was in my own little world there for a moment. What did you need?"_

"_Could you get me a blanket? I'm a little chilly."_

"_Of course."_

I got up, probably a little too quickly and reached into the overhead compartment. I retrieved a blanket for my Bella, and sat beside her tucking her in.

"_I'm surprised that you're getting cold, my love."_

"_I think it's the altitude. The same thing happened when Alice and I went to…"_

I nodded slowly, my gaze not meeting hers. I know what plane trip she was referring to.

"_Edward, I don't want to think about anything from the past. The rest of eternity is ours, let's not dwell on the past and who did what to whom, or who thinks they put who in harms way. Alright?"_

I couldn't help but smile as I took her head in my hands and kissed the top of her head.

"_I couldn't agree more."_

"_I think one bit of the past would be alright though. Read on, Macduff."_

"_Are you certain, Bella?"_

"_As long as you promise not to get upset with Esme when we get back home."_

I looked at her with all the sincerity that I could gather.

"_I promise. Just like I promised you today."_

"_That's all a girl can ask for. While you read these, I'll read these last ones here."_

"_That sounds perfect. Do you need anything? Tea, coffee?"_

"_How about a grizzly bear with attitude?"_

I shook my head at her as I tucked the blanked over both of us. True, I didn't need it to keep warm, but this way I could hold her hand under the blanket and keep her hands warm at the same time.

"_Shhh. I'm reading."_

"_Ok. Me too."_

_*****_


	5. The Third Letter Edward's Plea

*******

I looked at her with all the sincerity that I could gather.

_"I promise. Just like I promised you today."_

_"That's all a girl can ask for. While you read these, I'll read these last ones here."_

_"That sounds perfect. Do you need anything? Tea, coffee?"_

_"How about a grizzly bear with attitude?"_

I shook my head at her as I tucked the blanked over both of us. True, I didn't need it to keep warm, but this way I could hold her hand under the blanket and keep her hands warm at the same time.

_"Shhh. I'm reading."_

_"Ok. Me too."_

*****

_The next couple of weeks were absolutely heavenly, Bella. Having you back in our home, in our lives was the breath of fresh air that we had all needed, even though some wouldn't admit it. The lights were back in my son's eyes; he was happy again and could not contain his energy. It was such a relief, not just for me but for everyone, to know that when he was not home at night he was with you. I remember the one night you were here and we all sat watching movies together; just like a normal family. Alice loves spending time with you, as we all do, and she couldn't wait to give you a makeover a-la-Alice. She told me about wanting to spend some more time with you without Edward – just so that you could bond as the future sisters that she knew you would be in time._

_It was Alice, yours and Edward's graduation year, and we knew that we wanted it to be so very special. Normally, when they graduate we don't make that big of a deal about it. It's almost like its yesterday's news. However this time, it was so very special. Edward was upset that you were grounded so he made sure that he stuck to his 'times' but of course would come and stay with you every night. He told me about your acceptance to the University of Alaska, and I was so shocked! I hadn't even known that you had applied! To think that you would be willing to move so far away from your human family to be with my son warmed my non-beating heart. I have to say before I continue further and, for the record, that I love you like my own daughter, Bella. Your self-sacrificing that you always say is no big deal means so very much to Edward, and therefore means the world to me too. _

_Things were starting to get even more serious between you and Edward, and I could see how desperately he wanted to 'pop the question'. He had sought my advice on a few occasions to see what I had thought about a few different things, and Alice, instead of offering her two cents, gave him about a thousand dollars. It was something he had been waiting so very long for, and I am so, so thankful you said yes. (Not that there was ever any doubt!)_

_Carlisle came home from rounds at the Hospital one night and had stated that he read in the paper about the attacks in Seattle. Instantly we knew that there was more to it than was in the news, and we had all started to formulate theories. Edward's seemed the most plausible, that newborns were thirsty and couldn't control themselves. We were all on guard; knowing that if they came our way we would have to deal with the situation. Thank goodness Alice has foresight._

_Edward came home from seeing you one night, and stated that you had wanted to see your friend Jacob. He mentioned that something had not gone well with you and your friend when he had come back home and you needed to try and fix it. He didn't want you to go because of the treaty that we had signed decades ago, and he was afraid that you wouldn't make it back to him safely. However, I reassured him that if you felt that you could trust your friend, then he should let you go. He reluctantly agreed with me, and knew that this was something human that he couldn't quite understand. He let you go a few times to visit your friend, and one of those times you had snuck away while he was out 'hiking'. He was livid when he found out, Bella. There was so much going on in our little corner of the world, and he felt so unable to keep his vow to protect you. I know you didn't do it maliciously or anything along those lines, you just wanted to see your friend. I'm just letting you know what I saw. He was hurt. Hurt that you felt that you had to sneak away to do something that you wanted. He had put Alice in place so that you wouldn't have to sneak around to do anything that you wanted to do, and so that you could always be safe – even when he was not able to be there physically to protect you himself. It's obvious that you had both talked about this when he returned, I know that you can't keep anything from him, nor he from you. I'm glad you were able to work through that together. Compromise and communication are key in any successful relationship – regardless if one of those people (or both) is a vampire. _

_A few weeks went by and the terror in Seattle was rising. People were getting scared, rightly so, of the 'mass murderer' that was terrorizing their town. Edward did not want to let you be alone at all, as he was certain that it was newborns that were committing this atrocious behavior. Thank goodness we're vegetarians. _

'_Raising' a vampire family is quite similar to what I would imagine raising a human family would be. The only exception would be that your son or daughter could kill you if they wanted to. None of my sons or daughters would ever do this, so I'm not all that worried. Carlisle would never let them. Edward came home one morning and stated that he had had a very deep discussion with you. I was curious, of course, but didn't want to pry. He's a man and needed to have his space if he so desired. He was silent for quite a while then he looked at me with the most intense expression ever to cross his face. He looked at me and explained that he doesn't remember much about being human, but that he remembers how he was raised. He remembers certain things about dating, what is supposed to happen, how things are supposed to progress. He stated that you had both had 'the' discussion, and as much as he desperately wanted to oblige he didn't want to run the risk of hurting you in any way at all. _

_I couldn't believe that this man in a seventeen year olds' body was asking me about this. However, I suppose it was normal. Carlisle had come into the room at this point, and we had 'the' discussion from a vampire point of view, not just the basics of, well, that. Edward wasn't looking for advice on how to go about fulfilling your request, but he was so concerned that he would hurt you. He stated that one night when you were over and you were lying in bed, he took a piece of the bed frame off and crushed it in his hands to make you realize how strong he actually is. He also said that you thought that Alice would be more upset with the fact that he broke the bed, and not in that way. Leave it to you to point out what my son is too old fashioned to see. Carlisle stated, in his most professional manner, that the worst thing that Edward could do would be to not try. It was at that point that I could see Edward's thoughts. He was thinking about how wonderful it would be to be with you in every way that he wanted to, to prepare himself for having as much restraint as he would need. I gave him a gentle hug and told him that I knew that he would never cause you any intentional pain, and if he was so concerned that he would, that he should have you promise to tell him to stop if he was too strong or was hurting you in any way – and he would have to do so, immediately. He agreed._

*******

I could feel the tension practically dripping of the incredible man to my left. Though his hand was holding mine under the blanket, his hand was as hard as stone - not the usual gentle touch he reserved for me in moments like this. His body was rigid and he was staring off into nowhere.

"_Edward?"_

There was no response.

"_Edward? Are you alright?"_

He simply nodded his head. I knew he wasn't being totally honest with me.

"_Edward, what's wrong? You know I can't read your mind_."

And for that matter, he couldn't read mine. He turned to look at me with eyes as full of sorrow as I had ever seen. This man can bring the self-induced guilt for sure, but I had never seen him this intense before. He brought his forehead to rest against mine and looked directly into my eyes as he whispered.

"_If I ever, and I mean EVER do anything that causes you pain, you MUST let me know."_

I was struck by the earnest nature of his words. He was almost pleading with me now. I nodded my head.

"_Yes."_

"_You must also promise me that you will never, EVER leave me. I wouldn't be able to bear it, and I don't want to ever be in the place I was in before. It would, well, it would kill me."_

I smiled sarcastically at him and leaned into his ear.

"_Edward, you can't die. You're immortal."_

"_I'm being serious, Isabella. Promise me."_

I put the letter I had been reading down and brought my hands up to his face, feeling the coldness that I had gotten so very used to.

"_Only if you promise me the same."_

He smiled at me.

"_I do."_

I smiled back.

"_So do I."_

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, a look of relief washing over our faces.

"_Oh dear, remember when we were like that?"_

"_Yes, Marion. We still are to a degree."_

Edward and I started to laugh quietly then we turned to look at the older couple sitting behind us. The older lady looked at us with a smile on her face.

"_When were you married?"_

I smiled at her.

"_Last night. It was a twilight ceremony – absolutely perfect."_

"_Congratulations. Where are you going for your honeymoon?"_

I looked at Edward with a little smile.

"_I'm not sure. Someone hasn't told me yet."_

He reached out and ran his finger along my cheek.

"_Some things still need to be a surprise, my love."_

I shook my head at him.

"_Well, congratulations to you both. A long and happy life together."_

He leaned to my cheek and kissed me as he whispered softly, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"_She has no idea."_

_*********_


	6. The Second Half

_******_

"_Well, congratulations to you both. A long and happy life together."_

He leaned to my cheek and kissed me as he whispered softly, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"_She has no idea."_

******

Edward moved his incredible mouth from my cheek and I sighed. I looked up at him with amazement.

"_What?"_

I had no words to describe what I felt. It was very frustrating. I sat for a moment, just looking into his beautiful eyes, trying to get the words to communicate to him what I was feeling.

"_I can't find the words, Edward. I wish I could. This is very frustrating for me."_

He smiled at me.

"_What's more frustrating is that I can't just look and find them for myself."_

I smiled back at him.

"_I'll work on that for you. Maybe in some down time if I find the words I'll write them for you, but for now I think that I'm going to finish reading my letter, ok?"_

He kissed my forehead and nodded.

"_Ok."_

*******

_Bella, the next few weeks were chaos. We knew the outcome from Alice's visions, but we still were unsure of how many were in opposition to us, and we were uncertain of where Edward was planning to keep you so you would be safe. _

_He came home one night and called a family meeting, which he only has a tendency to do when it is very important to him. Normally, he just takes care of things himself – that's his way and it will be so until the end of time. He told us all that you had a request, that you be there at the event, let's call it, and that you could perhaps be of help to us in our victory. I am ashamed to admit it, but I sided with Edward in this one. I absolutely did not want you to be put in harms way if there were other options. Edward was glad that I agreed with him, and the majority of the family did as well. Rosalie was one of them, Bella. You had done your job of winning her over by now, and she didn't want anything to ruin her brother's happiness. We agreed to let you scent mark the area, but after that, we were not about to let you sacrifice yourself so that we could win. Alice had told us that we would win regardless, due to the truce that we had called with the Quileutes, but she also saw that you would be safe if you were to allow your scent to be used as a tracking point. Edward was somewhat reassured with this, but then he brought up your secondary request. He stated that as much as he wanted to be there to personally take care of the ringleader, he wanted to stay with you to keep you safe. He suggested that he take you up the mountain so that he could be near us if we needed him, but also that he could be with you. He loves you so much, Bella. Just in case you didn't already know. _

_We all turned our attention to Alice, and after a few tense moments she saw our victory without Edward's assistance. We knew it would be alright. _

_The day was coming, and we were all quite apprehensive. He brought you over one day and you were both in his room. He had been out with Alice a few weeks ago, and had given you that beautiful diamond bracelet that you were never without. We were all downstairs keeping watch over our favorite human, though we knew with Edward by your side, there would be no need. Still, we were in protection mode, and we wanted to make sure we were close by. Bella, I squealed with delight when he asked you that all important question, as did Alice. Thank you, Bella, for saying yes. When you came downstairs riding on Edward's back the look on both of your faces was unexplainable. A mixture of joy, relief, pure and simple unconditional love. I had never seen two people so happy in all my life. I remember looking at your hand and seeing the ring he had placed on it. It was his human mother's engagement ring, and he had kept it in his possession until he had met the right one. It was a perfect fit, and you wore it so very well. Alice, of course, had to ask to plan your wedding for you. I admit that I was quite disappointed when you and Edward had stated that you would just go to Vegas, but Alice has a way to get what she wants. I knew that she would do a fantastic job for you, Bella. You wouldn't be disappointed. _

_The day of our confrontation came, and we won. I was so concerned for you being out in that hideous weather, being human and feeling the cold and wet weather so very much more than any of us could ever do. Every time I encountered an 'opponent', I thought of their desire to ruin yours and Edward's happiness and it turned me into a crazed mother – protecting her nest. When we were getting close to the end of the event and the ringleader decided to make an appearance, we sent Edward a message that he was needed. However, we had not seen that she had found where you both were, and had made her way to your tent. Panic raced through me, and we all ran as fast as our legs could carry us to where you were. Edward had already taken care of things, and we realized that there was no need for us to worry. I remember coming in your tent and finding you, holding you in my arms and reassuring you that everything was finally going to be ok. I was so glad to see you, Bella, safe and with my son._

_Graduation day was upon us. I have never felt so much pride watching my three, yes, three children graduate. I had already considered you one of the family, Bella, and the way that Edward looked at you as you walked across that stage to get your diploma proved to me once and for all that this was meant to be. _

_The ceremony ended and Alice, in all her Alice glory, had planned a party to end all parties. Our house looked, I'm sure, like a club in Seattle with all the lights and music, but it was ever so much fun to plan. We actually had gotten a caterer to organize all the food – which is the most clever thing ever – and the party was in full swing. It was a little difficult at first for Jasper, being our newest vegetarian to have all these humans in the house, but he stayed out of the way for the most part, not wanting to test his own strength. Emmet was having a great time – dancing it up on the floor with Rosalie. Watching those two together is amusing, I'm sure you'll agree. Seeing Edward near you almost all night was magical. Carlisle and I stayed out of the way for the most part, making appearances every so often as parental figures should. _

_It was amazing to see you so relaxed after everything that we had all been through. We have had years and years to perfect our masks, but not you. How you were able to put on such a brave face will always astound me. My only possible reason is that you had Edward by your side. _

_I'm glad._

_Which brings us to today…_

_****_


	7. The Final Letter

_*********_

_It was amazing to see you so relaxed after everything that we had all been through. We have had years and years to perfect our masks, but not you. How you were able to put on such a brave face will always astound me. My only possible reason is that you had Edward by your side. _

_I'm glad._

_Which brings us to today…_

_*********_

_Isabella. _

_Your parents hit the mark when they named you, my dear. The actual definition for your full name means beautiful, and that could not possibly describe how you looked today. Beautiful is akin to an insult. _

_Radiant. _

_Gorgeous. _

_Resplendent. _

_None of these could shine a light to you today, my dear. I kept away for most of the day as I wanted to play the perfect hostess for this incredible event in all of our lives. My precious son was committing the rest of his existence to you, his true love. There are days when I regret not being human so I could cry tears of joy. This was one of those days. When I saw you upstairs with your beautiful dress on, ready to begin the rest of your days, my still heart skipped a beat – of that I am absolutely certain. You were so incredibly nervous, and I can imagine anxious to see Edward that I didn't want to stay for long so you could get down those stairs and marry him. Everything about you was gorgeous, and made you look angelic. Everything about the way you looked was perfect, and you were the true definition of a blushing bride. _

_I rushed down the stairs to sit beside Carlisle, and as soon as we heard the music I looked at my son, standing in front of us all waiting so very anxiously to see you. I don't know if you heard it, but there was an audible gasp when you walked into the room. It could be because of our acute sense of hearing, but everyone in our family and extended family turned to the back of the room immediately. As soon as we saw you with your father we all stood, with pride in our eyes. I took my eyes off you for only a brief moment to glance at my son. _

_He looked like he had come home. You were only a few steps away from him, and if it were possible for him to glow, he would have been. _

_The ceremony began, and it was short – as you had both requested. You were pronounced husband and wife, and the moment Edward leaned in to kiss you I knew there was going to be no way either of you would let go. Just so you know, Bella, the throat clearing to get you both to end that kiss that I could have watched forever came from Emmett and Jasper. I think Carlisle may have added a little to that as well, but it was beautiful and full of love, hope and promise just as I had always imagined for my son._

_Your reception is going on as I conclude this series of letters, Bella, and your first dance together was a thing of beauty. You had both chosen the perfect song to have as your first dance - "At Last" by Etta James. The words in that song were so fitting for you both, and it made me so full of happiness for both of you listening to the words describe your lives to a tee._

_Well, my dearest Bella. I hope that the words that I have written for you over the past few days will be ones that you will cherish. I know that you are not one for frivolous gifts, and that gifts from the heart mean so much more to you than anything else. Bella, this is a gift from my heart to yours. _

_I am so proud to have you as a daughter. _

_Welcome to the family._

_With all my love,_

_Esme _

_*********_

I folded up my letter and wiped the tears from my eyes as my wonderful husband kissed the top of my head.

"_What's wrong?"_

I smiled up at him as I leaned towards him for a kiss.

"_Nothing. Absolutely nothing_."

**********

_Fin._

*************

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. (I realized that I didn't put the standard stuff in the beginning, but I'm not SM, and I don't own any of her characters. I just like to take them out to play with them every once in a while.)


End file.
